


Murdoc + Trinity + Last Stand + Wedding Plans

by JamieFletcher



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Macriley - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher
Summary: The follow up to The Original Trinity. With Trinity still a threat and Phoenix may potentially have a mole helping Trinity, Matty splits the team into two. One team handles finding the mole while the other team does the unthinkable... protecting Murdoc. Mac and Riley discuss plans for their upcoming wedding.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer/Leanna Martin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. Preparing Against Trinity

3 days later at the Phoenix War Room...

It’s been 3 days since Trinity attacked the prison that Kai was held at. For 3 days straight, the team have been preparing and planning to stop Trinity for good. Everyone spent most of the 3 days in the War Room with the windows of the room closed off from the outside so that the team couldn’t be seen discussing and going through the plan that Matty had. Matty believed that Trinity would eventually find Murdoc at their blacksite prison and kill him. To avoid another prison disaster from Trinity or worse, Murdoc escaping from the blacksite again, Matty decided that they need to move Murdoc to a secure Phoenix Cottage far out from LA that Russ had set up in case of emergencies. Matty also believed that the Phoenix had a mole inside the foundation. Kai’s hard drive had info on revealing Murdoc but the tech team couldn’t find it, so Matty told the team that she thinks it was wiped before they could see it and the team agreed. With two problems to deal with, Matty decides that the team should split into two. Mac, Riley, Jack and Russ will secure Murdoc and take him to the secure cottage, while Matty, Bozer and Leanna will find the mole inside Phoenix.

They were going through the plan one more time before they act on it. During which, Jack constantly brought up the fact that he hated the idea of protecting Murdoc.

“Am I the only one here thinking we shouldn’t protect that asshole ? He’s caused enough trouble for us through the years. I’ll gladly put a bullet in him and that would be one problem solved.” Jack suggested.

“No Jack. We’re not killing Murdoc. Killing him would be letting off him easy. He’s going back to spending the rest of his life behind bars after we’ve dealt with Trinity. Besides, if we kill him, we might as well kill Helman while we’re at it.” Matty said sarcastically. Jack points with his finger as he speaks again.

“Him too. That would be two problems less to deal with.” Jack jokes. Mac looks at him.

“Jack, I know you hate the idea of protecting Murdoc. So do I but Matty is right. This has to be done.” Mac says. Jack frowns but agrees.

“Fine but if he so much starts making annoying comments or talks about what happened between you and Riley when you dealt with him last year, i’m punching his lights out.” Jack says with a serious tone. Jack was told what happened last year when Mac and Riley were held hostage by Murdoc and Helman and it ending with Mac being shot by either one of them. Jack was pissed he wasn’t there to help so he was determined to make sure nothing like that would happen again.

“Ok, everyone knows what they are doing. Mac, Riley, Jack and Russ will secure and transport Murdoc away to the secure cottage. The rest of us will find the mole. You guys have one hour before you leave. Get yourselves ready.” Matty orders.

Everyone but Matty leaves the War Room, each of them heading off in their own direction. Russ and Jack went to secure transport, while Bozer and Leanna headed to the lab. Mac and Riley stood not too far outside the War Room and started quietly talking about their wedding. During the small amount of free hours they had during the 3 days, the couple started making plans for their upcoming wedding. It was only during these small rare hours that they got to act like a normal couple. They both exchanged smiles while discussing their plans.

“So, I was thinking about our wedding.” Riley informs Mac.

“Yeah ?”

“I’ve decided that I don’t want a big wedding. Just having a small one with friends and family is enough.” Riley admits.

“You sure ?” Mac asks her.

“Yep. Just you and me with our loved ones around in a church. That’s perfect for me.” Riley tells him.

“Anything for you Riles. You know at the reception, Bozer will probably beg us to let him do DJ there.” Mac says. Both him and Riley laugh at the idea of that.

“I’m gonna ask Leanna to be my made maid of honour. We are close and got along so well with each other during the years, so I want to ask her. Have you decided who’s going to be your best man yet ?” Riley asks him.

“I was thinking of asking Bozer but i’m worried about what will Jack think. He was kinda hoping it would be him when he brought it up 3 days ago.” Mac admits.

“Yeah, i’m kinda in the same position with him and my dad for walking me down the aisle. I know for the bride, it’s actually her dad who is usually the one to do it but Jack is like a father figure to me. I’ve been through so much with him. I don’t want to hurt his feelings.” Riley says. Mac comforts her, placing her arms his neck so she’s closer to him.

“Whatever you decide to do babe, i’ll support you no matter what. I just want the best for you.” Mac tells her. Riley nods at his response. Mac then makes her smile again by mentioning their honeymoon.

“I was thinking about our honeymoon, you know ?” Mac says. Riley’s smile returns after hearing Mac say that.

“Yeah ? Where were you thinking of taking me, MacGyver ?” Riley asks him while still holding him with her arms around his neck. Mac loved it when Riley sometimes called him MacGyver.

“I was thinking of Yellowknife Canada. Remember we talked about it during when we were undercover once, pretending to be married ?”

“Oh, I remember that clearly. Go on.” Riley says, being intrigued.

“That place is amazing, so I was thinking we can spend one of the nights there roasting marshmallows while watching the aurora borealis. We can spend the other days doing whatever you want while we’re there. What do you think ?” Mac asks her. Riley loves that idea and starts kissing Mac on the lips in between each word says she says in her response to Mac’s idea. This makes the atmosphere around them romantic.

“I’m thinking that I love that idea very much and I love you even more.” Riley says, continuing to kiss Mac on the lips afterwards. Mac manages to speak between each kiss.

“Really ?” Mac asks her.

“Oh yeah. I love that idea and I am happy to show you how much I love you when we get home after we dealt with Trinity.” Riley says, winking at Mac. This puts a big smile on Mac’s face.

“Ooh, I can’t wait, Riles.” Mac tells her.

“I bet you can’t.” Riley says with a smile still on her face. The two embrace with a long kiss on the lips afterwards, with a moan coming from both of them. God, these two are adorable.

Continued in the next chapter.


	2. Road Trip With Murdoc

1 hour later...

The team’s time to get ready was up. While Bozer and Leanna joined Matty in the War Room, Mac, Riley, Jack and Russ entered their transport vehicle and headed out to pick up Murdoc. Mac and Riley sat in front with Riley driving while Jack and Russ sat in the back, discussing the secure cottage that Russ had set up.

“So, how much secure we talking here ? Is there enough firepower to light these Trinity assholes up when they come and believe me, they will come.” Jack asks.

“There’s enough automatic weapons to use should trouble arrive and i’m happy to show you the full stock when we arrive at the cottage. Have faith, Jack.” Russ tells him.

“I’ll take your word for it. It’s just a shame we will be using the firepower to protect that asshat.” Jack said, referring to Murdoc.

“Yes, i’m well aware of your pure hatred for Murdoc. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t bloody like him either.” Russ told him.

“That does help a bit but I still hate the idea of us protecting him. He’s tried to kill us over the years, especially my man here.” Jack says, pointing at Mac.

“It will be fine, Jack. We have been through worse.” Mac says, trying to reassure Jack.

At the Phoenix Blacksite Prison...

Mac, Riley, Jack and Russ enter the prison wing to see Murdoc in a room, cuffed to a table. While Jack and Russ wait outside watching Murdoc from a see through window, Mac and Riley entered to face Murdoc, who instantly smiled upon their entry.

“MacGyver and Riley, my besties. So happy to see you again. It’s been what... a year ?” Murdoc asks while smirking. Mac and Riley stood there quietly.

“Come on, guys. At least say “Hello Murdoc. How have you been ?”, you know ? Show me some love and care.” Murdoc said, teasing them. Before either Mac and Riley could even speak, Murdoc notices Riley’s engagement ring on her finger. Riley catches Murdoc spotting it.

“(Gasp) MY BESTIES ARE GETTING MARRIED ?! Wonderful ! Ooh, Riley, my dear. Give me the details. Was it romantic ? Did he get down on one knee ?” Murdoc asked her, while teasing both of them. Jack turned to Russ who were both watching from outside.

“Oh, can I please kill him ? Can I ? Pretty please ?” Jack begged. Russ shaked his head, telling him no. Jack gave a disappointed sigh.

“That’s none of your business.” Mac said, as he and Riley sat down opposite Murdoc. Murdoc curious as to why they are here, places his hands on the table which are still cuffed.

“So, what do I owe this pleasure of a visit from my favourite couple ?” Murdoc asked. Mac brought out a photo and showed it to Murdoc.

“Remember this person ? Jonathan Connor. You killed him a few years ago.” Mac said

“Oh, I do MacGyver. I was hired to kill him. I was told he owed a lot of money to gambling debts but never paid up, so I took the contract. Sniper shot into the neck from 100 metres away. Died as soon as he hit the floor. It was a beautiful shot.” Murdoc said.

“Well, his father is the leader of mercenary organisation named Trinity and believe or not, he wants you dead. We believe he knows where you are and is coming with his men to kill you. We’re here to move you and... protect you.” Riley says. Murdoc laughs after hearing that.

“You’re going to protect me against this so called Trinity organisation ? This I got to see.” Murdoc said.

“Oh you will. You’re coming with us... now.” Mac says, who gets up and unlocks Murdoc’s cuffs from the table and grabs him from the arm, taking him outside of the room with Riley following. Murdoc sees Jack and cracks a smile.

“Jacky boy ! I’ve missed you.” Murdoc said, teasing him. Jack shows a fake smile.

“Yeah, call me Jacky boy one more time and i’ll kick your teeth in. You got it ?” Jack told him.

“Ooh, there’s that fire and determination. It’s one of your best qualities, my friend.” Murdoc said.

“I ain’t your friend, you annoying piece of crap.” Jack replied. Murdoc loved teasing Jack and smiled. He then turned to you Russ.

“English man.” Murdoc said and nodding his head, greeting Russ.

“It’s Russ Taylor. Let’s get going shall we ?” Russ says.

“So, where are we going ? Murdoc asked.

“To a secure cottage far out from LA. It’s going to be a while before we get there.” Russ says.

“Ooh, that can only mean one thing... ROAD TRIP ! I call shotgun.” Murdoc shouted as the team was taking him away. Jack knew he was going to hate this day.

On the road to the secure Phoenix Cottage...

It had been a while since the team picked up Murdoc and they still had a few hours to go before they arrived at their destination. Mac and Riley sat in front with Riley once again driving while Jack and Russ sat in the back with Murdoc who was in between them and blindfolded so he couldn’t see where they were going. Even though Murdoc still had his hands cuffed in chains, Jack didn’t want to take any chances, so he had his gun placed firmly into Murdoc’s ribs. Mac was using Riley’s laptop while she drove, to check for any signatures that were following them, using the Phoenix’s satellite. So far, they were in the clear. During the drive, Murdoc constantly teased Mac and Riley by asking about their wedding.

“I don’t suppose you would be willing to let me be a guest at your wedding ? I would love to see my besties getting married. We have been so much together, haven’t we ?” Murdoc asked. Mac and Riley ignored him but Jack couldn’t take it.

“Shut the hell up, will ya or I will...” Jack says before Murdoc cuts him off.

“You’ll what ? Kick my teeth in ? Come on, Jacky boy. You can do better than that.” Murdoc told him.

“I told you not to call me that !” Jack shouted. Murdoc kept on teasing Jack afterwards.

“Jacky boy.” Murdoc teased him.

“Shut up, seriously.” Jack replied. Murdoc leaned in closer to Jack’s ear.

“Jacky boy.” Murdoc whispered. Jack instantly pushed Murdoc in the face afterwards.

“Jack, enough !” Russ said.

“He had it coming. Don’t go yelling at me.” Jack said, defending his actions. Mac then notices multiple signatures appear on Riley’s laptop.

“Uh guys, we got company.” Mac says, showing the signatures to everyone. The team then see two black SUV’s appear from behind them. It was Trinity.

“How the hell did they know we were out here ?!” Jack asked.

“Matty was right. Trinity must have a mole inside the Phoenix. They must have told Trinity where we keeping Murdoc. They probably went there but saw us taking Murdoc and decided to follow us from a distance, waiting for the right time to attack us... which is now.” Mac said.

“Riley, you need to go faster. We have to lose them.” Russ told her.

“I’m trying. Can’t you two start shooting at them ?!” Riley asked.

“Can do !” Jack replied. He and Russ open their windows from their sides and peak out. They both start firing at Trinity who are trying to dodge the gunfire.

“Mac, is there anything you can do to make us lose them ?” Jack asked while firing. Mac ponders but then looks at Murdoc’s chains.

“Yeah, I got a idea but you’re not gonna like it.” Mac says.

“What is it ?” Jack asks.

“I have to use Murdoc’s chains.” Mac replied.

“What ?! No way. He is not being set free !” Jack shouted.

“Jack, there’s nothing else here that I can use. It’s our only option.” Mac told him.

“You heard him. Let MacGyver do his thing or we all die.” Murdoc said, lifting up his hands so Mac can take his chains off.

“Goddamn it...” Jack mumbles to himself. Mac takes Murdoc’s chains off.

“Stop firing both of you, so they can get a bit closer to us.” Mac told them. 

Jack and Russ stop firing their guns and lean back inside the vehicle. Mac opens his window and peaks out, with Riley holding onto him with one hand. Mac waits for the first Trinity SUV to get closer. He then throws the chains directly underneath the SUV’s wheels, disabling them. It causes the SUV to spin, making the driver lose control. The second SUV is unable to avoid it, so it ends up crashing into it, disabling both of Trinity’s vehicles.

“Hell yeah !” Jack cheered.

“Nice one, Mac.” Riley said.

“Thanks but it’s not over yet. They are bound to keep looking for us. We should call Matty. Tell her what’s happened.” Mac says.

“I’ll do that. Riley, just keep on driving.” Russ ordered.

“Will do.” Riley replies. 

Jack turned his gun back onto Murdoc, once again placing into his ribs. Murdoc no longer had his chains, so Jack was definitely not going to take any chances. Riley kept on driving towards the secure cottage. It was still gonna be a long drive before they get there and the fight with Trinity was far from over.

Continued in the next chapter.


	3. Don’t Fear The Reaper, Fear Matty The Hun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Matty’s POV. The best tv boss we all know and love deserves to shine !

Matty couldn’t help but stare at the screen in front of her in the Phoenix War Room. Everything they had on Trinity was on the left side of the screen, while Russ’s secure Phoenix Cottage was shown on the right side. Matty had Leanna use the Phoenix’s satellite so they can keep watch of the cottage from their side. Mac and the team hadn’t arrived there yet, so Matty wanted to keep eyes on the cottage so it was secure until they got there. She didn’t want to take any chances.

“Where are you ?” Matty thought to herself, referring to Trinity as she stared at the screen. She was determined that the team will put a end to Trinity. After they attacked the prison that Kai was held at, Matty knew this was a organisation that was deadly and wouldn’t go down without a fight to achieve their goals and the current goal was killing Murdoc. Matty stared at the right side of the screen like her life depended on it. No signs of Trinity yet. It seemed like they haven’t discovered where the cottage was or even knew about it, which is a good thing but that also means if they are not already at the cottage, waiting for Mac and the team to arrive with Murdoc, then the team doesn’t know where Trinity are. They could be anyway and that worried Matty.

Bozer and Leanna were behind her, going through the hard drive that Kai gave Phoenix, on a laptop. Even though the tech team had already gone through it, Matty wanted to make sure if the drive was tampered with at all or if her suspicions were true that the info about Murdoc was wiped before Phoenix could see it and Phoenix did have mole inside it. Right now, she didn’t know who to trust at Phoenix but she trusted Bozer and Leanna to find the mole.

Matty eventually got a call. It was Russ and she answered.

“Taylor, what’s happened ?” Matty asked, sensing something was up.

“Well, Matty. We just had a run in with two SUV’s belonging to Trinity. We managed to lose them after Mac disabled their vehicles. He thinks they were watching us when we picked up Murdoc from the blacksite and followed us from a distance before they engaged us.” Russ told her.

“Damnit. Ok. Listen, we’re watching the cottage from our end. No contact there, so it’s still secure. Keep on moving to the cottage, the plan hasn’t changed.” Matty said.

“Copy. I’ll let you know if anything else happens.” Russ says before hanging up. Matty turns around to face Bozer and Leanna.

“What’s wrong ?” Bozer asks.

“Mac and the team had a run in with Trinity but they are fine. How is it going here ?” Matty asks.

“I can’t find any evidence to suggest the info was tampered with, so the info is real. I guess your suspicion about the info about Murdoc being wiped and that Trinity does have a mole inside Phoenix, is true.” Leanna says. Matty feared this as much as she expected it. It was bad enough the team had to protect Murdoc from Trinity but the thought of someone from Phoenix was helping them was worse.

“Ok. Can we trace any calls from Trinity themselves ? Maybe even from Karl Connor himself ?” Matty asked.

“Unfortunately, no. It seems ever since we raided their main building, Trinity has literally gone off the map. They must be using burner phones and secure networks that we can’t trace. Even Riley might have trouble finding them if she was here. They’ve been smart about this.” Bozer tells her. This makes Matty turn back around and think again.

“Bozer is right. Trinity have been smart about this. They must have thought this through... the clever son of bitches.” Matty thought to herself. Matty then comes up with a new plan and turns back around to face Bozer and Leanna.

“Ok. Focus on calls within our tech team.”

“What ?” Leanna asks.

“You heard me. I want the both of you to go through each member of the tech team’s calls and see if anything stands out. If there’s anything that screams red flag, I want to know about it. I don’t care that there is loads of members in the tech team, this has to be done.” Matty orders.

“Yes Ma’am.” Both Bozer and Leanna says at the same time. While Bozer and Leanna got to work, a knock was heard on the door. 

“Come in.” Matty said. It was Agent Bale.

“Director Webber. You have a call from the head of the US defence department. They want to know the latest on what you have about Trinity.” Bale says.

“Tell them I’ll call them later when I have something.” Matty orders.

“Copy, Ma’am.” Bale says. Matty has her back turned facing the screen again just as Bale leaves. Unknown to her, Bozer and Leanna, Bale takes a quick look at the cottage’s location on the screen, showing its coordinates. He leaves, closing the door and brings out his phone. He starts texting the cottage’s coordinates to Karl Connor.

“I know where they are taking Murdoc. Here are the coordinates.” The text says as Bale sends it. He receives a text back from Karl Connor.

“Thank you for assisting me again. For helping me again, I transfer more money into your account when this is over.” The text read.

“Happy to help.” Bale replies. He then walks away.

Hours later...

Matty, Bozer and Leanna spent plenty of hours of going through the tech team’s calls. It was almost getting dark outside. They eventually finish going the calls made from each member of the tech team.

“Everyone from the tech team is clean. No red flags, so it isn’t anymore from the tech team. Who else could it be ?” Leanna says.

Matty, Bozer and Leanna were getting exhausted but they knew they couldn’t stop. Matty kept walking back and forth, trying to gather her thoughts.

“If it wasn’t anyone from the tech team, then the only other person who had their hands on the drive before them was... Agent Bale.” Matty says as her mind realises what she just said. Bozer and Leanna look at each other.

“Take a look at Agent Bale’s calls. See if there’s anything there that’s suspicious. We have to be sure.” Matty ordered. Leanna gets to work, hacking and going through Bale’s call history.

“It seems Agent Bale made a call to a unregistered burner phone. He also sent a text to that same burner phone... a few hours ago. It’s go to be Trinity.” Leanna says.

“Son of a bitch.” Matty thought to herself.

“Where is he now ?” Matty asked. Leanna traces his phone.

“He’s still here, inside the Phoenix.” Bozer says.

“Get him, now !” Matty orders. Bozer and Leanna immediately head off to find Bale. They eventually find him and corner him.

“Agent Bale, stop !” Leanna shouts. Bale realises his cover is blown and starts firing at Leanna, Bozer and the other agents that are around. They all head for cover, dodging his gunfire. Leanna gets her gun and starts firing along with several other agents but Bale reaches for cover as well. Bale starts to make a run for the exit when Leanna and the other agents stop firing but before he can reach the exit, he receives a bullet wound to his left leg, making him drop to the floor and scream in agony. Bozer and Leanna turn around to see that that the shot came from Matty. 

“Oh, damn.” Bozer mumbles to himself as Matty walks past him and Leanna. Matty heads over to Bale and kick his gun away, while still aiming her gun at him.

“You told Trinity where our team was, didn’t you ? What did they offer you in return ? Money ?” Matty asks him.

“I thought I could make a quick pay day, so why the hell not ? Why do you care ? It’s just for a murdering psychopath !” Bale shouts. Not liking what he said, Matty immediately hits him in the head with the barrel of her gun, knocking him out cold.

“I don’t care for the psychopath but my team is protecting him, so you put them in harm’s way. You cross them, you cross me.” Matty thought to herself after she knocked Bale out. She then orders two agents to come over.

“Lock him up and get a member of the medical staff to treat his wound.” Matty orders.

“Yes, director.” The two agents say as they drag Bale away. Matty then turns to Bozer and Leanna.

“We need to call Mac and the others. Trinity knows where they are. They’re coming.” Matty says.

Continued in the next chapter.


	4. Before The Oncoming Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set during the same time as chapter 3 from what Mac and co did during the time Matty, Bozer and Leanna were trying to find the mole.

After a long drive that consisted of Murdoc not shutting up, Mac, Riley, Jack, Russ and Murdoc arrived at the secure Phoenix Cottage that Russ had set up. It was too far from LA, so when Trinity would eventually attack, there would be no civilian casualties. Russ opened the front door of the cottage with Mac and Riley following him inside. They seemed impressed with their surroundings. As they looked around, Jack entered holding Murdoc who was still blindfolded.

“(Whistles) Not bad Taylor. Comfortable chairs, a kitchen with some booze. Consider me almost impressed.” Jack says.

“Almost impressed ?” Russ asks.

“You have yet to show us the firepower, my dear friend. The firepower that we’re gonna need to survive against Trinity or else... we’ll all die in a blaze of bullets.” Jack told him, as he sat Murdoc and tied up his hands.

“Well then, feast your eyes on this.” Russ said with a smile, unlocking a door to reveal a big armoury room. Mac, Riley and Jack entered with Jack’s jaw dropping as he saw what was around him.

“M16’s, AK47’s, M911 pistols, Heavy Machine guns, etc. You name it, it’s here. Now are you impressed ?” Russ asked as he looked at Jack. Jack nods as he couldn’t take his eyes off the armoury.

“Even John Rambo would be impressed with what you got here, Russ.” Jack said. Mac and Riley crack a smile after he said that. They couldn’t help but smile when Jack referenced a movie or character from a movie. Jack eyes caught a heavy machine gun on the right side of the room. Jack immediately picked it up and moved his fingers around it to feel it.

“Check this baby out. She’s a beauty. I think i’ll call you... Big Baby.”

“Big Baby ?” Riley asks. Jack turns around to face her and Mac.

“Big Baby is a cool name for a weapon. Did you never see Hellboy 2: The Golden Army ? He called a grenade launcher Big Baby, so yeah i’m gonna called this heavy machine gun Big Baby as well. Deal with it.” Jack tells her.

“You and your movies.” Riley says as she and Mac leave to set up Riley’s laptop, so they keep track of any signatures coming to their location from outside. 

While they worked using Riley’s laptop, Russ loaded up some of the guns so they are ready to be used when Trinity arrives. Jack kept his eye on Murdoc.

“Can you at least take this blindfold off ?” Murdoc asked.

“Nah, I don’t think I will. You just sit there and keep your mouth shut.” Jack told him.

“You sure know how to treat a guest. Remind me to never come to one of your parties that you organised.” Murdoc said, teasing him.

“I wouldn’t invite you, you asshat.” Jack replied. 

“Now that’s just plain hurtful.” Murdoc said.

“I can think of other ways to hurt ya.” Jack said, getting ready to punch Murdoc.

“Jack.” Mac said. Jack turns his head to see where Mac and Riley are working.

“Ignore him.” Mac told him. Jack lowers his fist and sits down not too far from Murdoc. He keeps watch of Murdoc while everyone is doing their own thing.

Hours later...

It was almost getting dark and so far, nothing from Trinity yet. Jack decided to head outside to catch some air. He leans on the railings as he breathes a heavy sigh and takes in the fresh air. He watches the trees that are the opposite side facing the cottage, move from the air blowing around them. Russ then joins him, leaning on the railings as well.

“We all good to go ?” Jack asks.

“Yep. All weapons are locked and loaded.” Russ tells him.

“Including Big Baby ?” Jack asks, pointing his finger at Russ.

“It’s not called Big Baby but yes... that is also ready to go.” Russ tells him.

“All right.” Jack said with a smile.

“So, you out here getting some air ?” Russ asks.

“Yeah. Got fed up of listening to Murdoc. Just needed a small break.” Jack says. Russ nods. The two don’t say anything else for a few minutes as they face forward and take in the peace and quiet. Even though Jack came back not that long ago and he and Russ met during Mac and Riley’s engagement party, they haven’t really spent any time together that much or hardly interacted with each other. Jack eventually breaks the silence.

“I wanted to thank you by the way.” Jack says. Russ turns his head to look at Jack.

“Thank me for what ?” Russ asks.

“For bringing this team, this family back together. You buying Phoenix. Mac told me you had a personal vendetta against Codex so that’s why you bought Phoenix in the hopes of taking them down. I also know that you lost trust in Mac and Riley when they went rogue to take down Codex undercover. Despite all that, I am truly grateful for you buying Phoenix. This team is family to me and you helped bring them back together, so thank you.” Jack tells him. Russ smiles.

“Well, you also have to thank Mac for that as well. He was hesitant at first helping me when I came to him for help but he agreed if it was his team that helps. He went after Riley first and then the others.” Russ says. Jack then smiles.

“Yeah, that’s Mac for ya.” Jack says. The men share a small laugh as they wait outside.

Inside the cottage...

Mac and Riley are still working using Riley’s laptop. Still no signatures coming from outside, so while they waited, the couple managed to talk to each other.

“Any ideas on how you’re gonna ask Bozer to be your best man ?” Riley asks.

“I was thinking I would invite him and Jack over to our place and have some beers. I will ask Bozer if he’s wants to be my best man but before I do, I plan on talking with Jack and ask him if he’s ok with me asking Bozer instead of him. I owe him that at least.” Mac tells her. Riley nods, understanding where he is coming from.

“What about you ? Have you thought about how you’re gonna ask Leanna to be your maid of honour and who you want to walk you down the aisle ?” Mac asks.

“I have actually. I was thinking of taking Leanna out for a bite to eat and asking her while we’re out. As for Jack and my dad, I was thinking of asking them both to walk me down the aisle.” Riley tells him.

“Really ?” Mac asks.

“Yeah. I want my dad to walk me halfway down the aisle up to Jack, then he walks me the rest of the way, up to you.” Riley says with a smile. Mac smiles at her.

“Sounds perfect to me.” Mac replies. The two keep smiling at each other before they hear Murdoc speak.

“Aren’t you two just adorable and sweet ?” Murdoc says, teasing them as he listened in on their conversation.

“Shut up.” Both Mac and Riley said simultaneously. Mac’s phone then goes off. It’s a call from Matty, to which Mac answers.

“Hey, Matty. What’s up ?” Mac asks.

“Mac, we found the mole. It was Agent Bale. Unfortunately, he tipped off Trinity where you are before we got to him. They’re coming.” Matty warns him. Mac and Riley then hear a noise coming from Riley’s laptop. They look to see multiple heat signatures coming from a distance from where they are.

“Matty, I got to go. We’ve got company.” Mac says as he hangs up his phone.

“Jack ! Russ !” Mac shouts.

Jack and Russ enter to face Mac and Riley.

“What’s wrong ?” Jack asks.

“It’s Trinity, they know where we are and they are close.” Mac tells them.

“Right. Both of you find what you can, so Mac can make something to help us take on Trinity. Jack you’re with me to the armoury. You know what to do.” Russ says.

“Yep, I’m gonna get me The Big Baby.” Jack said.

Continued in the next chapter.


	5. The Last Stand With Trinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would throw in a romance scene with Mac and Riley at the end 😉

The team moved quickly inside the cottage like there was no tomorrow. Jack and Russ gathered plenty of assault rifles and pistols, with Jack carrying “Big Baby” in his arms. They set up shop near the windows by the front door, breaking the glass windows with barrels of their guns. Mac and Riley searched throughout the cottage while Jack and Russ did that. They eventually go through the kitchen to see what can be used so Mac can make something against Trinity’s forces, who were in bound to their location.

“What are ya thinking Mac ? Gonna make something using knifes and forks ?” Jack asks as he sets up “Big Baby”.

“No...” Mac says as looks around the kitchen. He then spots the booze that Jack mentioned earlier.

“Riles, can you find any cloth ?” Mac asks her. Riley searches the cupboards and finds materials made of cloth.

“Got them.” Riley says. She passes them to Mac.

“So, what’s your idea Mac ?” Russ asks.

“Two words... Molotov Cocktails.” Mac replies.

“Hell yeah ! Now you’re talking !” Jack shouts with a smile. While Mac starts making some Molotov Cocktails, Murdoc suggests that they let him free to help.

“You can’t win by yourselves. Untie me and let me help.” Murdoc says. Jack turns around to look at Murdoc.

“Not a chance ! You will attempt to kill us the second we untie you. You’re staying there !” Jack tells him.

“MacGyver.” Murdoc says in a calm but serious tone. Mac looks at him.

“You know i’m right.” Murdoc tells him. 

Mac then looks at Riley in the eyes. She stares at him with her facial expression telling him “You do what you think is right. I trust you, always.” Mac loves that Riley is there to guide him when he needs it and decides that Murdoc is right. Mac drops the materials he was using and goes over to Murdoc. He starts to untie him.

“Mac, what the hell are you doing ?!” Jack shouts.

“I’m sorry Jack but Murdoc is right. We’re gonna need his help.” Mac says as he unties Murdoc and take his blindfold off. Murdoc gets up and looks at Mac in the eyes.

“Don’t make me regret this.” Mac tells him.

“Oh boy scout... have a little faith in me.” Murdoc says, teasing him. Mac walks back to Riley in the kitchen and continues using the materials he was working with earlier, with Riley helping him. Murdoc grabs a M16 and a pistol from the armoury and stands next to Jack and Russ by the front entrance. All 3 of them take position by window separately. Russ takes the left side, Murdoc takes the middle while Jack takes the right side. They all go down on one knee and wait in cover. Jack turn his head to look at Murdoc.

“Try anything and I swear, I will give your annoying ass to Trinity myself. We clear ?” Jack asks. 

“Yes sir, roger that sir !” Murdoc teased. Jack grits his teeth in annoyance because of that. 

Trinity eventually shows up in multiple SUV’s. At least over 30 men step outside of the multiple vehicles, armed with AK47’s, with one man stepping forward. It was Karl Connor, leader of Trinity. He has a AK47 in his hands as well.

“MURDOC !! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE ! YOU KILLED MY SON !! GET OUT HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH !” Connor shouts.

“Ooh, he definitely doesn’t like me. I’m kinda flattered he came all this way just for little old me, if i’m being honest.” Murdoc whispers.

“Shut up, will ya ?” Jack whispers. Jack then looks at Mac.

“Mac, you nearly done ?” Jack asks.

“No. We need more time.” Mac whispers.

“We don’t have more time, gents. They’re outside right now, armed to the bloody teeth.” Russ says. 

“The rest of you who is inside with him, if you don’t want to die, hand him over now ! This is your only chance !” Connor shouts. Jack then turns his head back forwards, looking outside.

“Hey fellas. Listen, I would normally give up this annoying piece of crap, just to get rid of him. Now, while this pains me to say this but we’re not gonna hand him over. What don’t you all just leave now and we’ll let bygones be bygones, eh ?!” Jack shouts. Connor ignores what Jack says and nods at his men to get ready to fire.

“Ah crap...” Jack says.

“Open fire !” Connor shouts. He and his men start firing upon the cottage, tearing bits of it off with their gunfire, while the team hide in cover. Broken glass and wood start falling around them. Jack gets up and starts firing “Baby Baby” against Trinity, with Russ and Murdoc firing with their guns as well from their sides. Connor and his men take cover using their vehicles.

“Yeah, this baby has insane firepower ! It’s beautiful !” Jack shouts as he keeps on firing “Big Baby”, enjoying the fire rate as he does. He manages to kill 5 of Trinity’s men when they attempt to step out of cover and try to shoot at Jack. Russ and Murdoc keep firing their guns, taking some men out as well. One of Trinity’s men manages to throw a grenade through one of the cottage’s broken windows. It lands inside so everyone can it see it.

“Grenade !” Riley shouts. Murdoc quickly grabs it and throws it back outside near one of the vehicles, blowing it up alongside some more of Trinity’s men. 10 men down, just 20 left as well as Connor.

“Mac, are those Molotov Cocktails done yet ?!” Russ asks.

“Yeah, here !” Mac shouts as he and Riley run towards where Jack, Russ and Murdoc are. Mac gives one to Jack and Russ and then throws one himself near another vehicle, making some of Trinity’s men move back. Russ shoots them and then throws his Molotov, which manages to hit some more of Trinity’s men, killing them instantly. Jack throws his at another one of Trinity’s vehicles, blowing it up and killing some men before he goes back to firing “Big Baby”. 

Mac turns to Riley so she can hand him another Molotov. He takes and throws it outside, setting the second last Trinity vehicle ablaze, but it doesn’t kill any of Trinity’s men.

“That’s it, we’re out !” Riley shouts. Jack, Russ and Murdoc continue firing, taking out what’s left of Trinity’s men. As they finish them off, Connor is all that remains. He comes out of cover from his vehicle, armed with a grenade launcher and aims it at the cottage.

“Oh shit, he’s got a grenade launcher ! Move move move !” Jack shouts. Mac grabs Riley and runs with her towards the back, with Murdoc quickly running past them. The team gets to the middle of the cottage just as Connor fires his grenade launcher at the cottage. The explosion pushes everyone from the impact. The cottage is torn in half, with rubble falling down and the front entrance now having a massive hole. The impact of the explosion pushes Jack and Russ to their own side, knocking them out as they hit the walls on their side. Mac and Riley land near the middle in between the kitchen and the living room. Mac is just outside of the kitchen area, while Riley is inside. Both are on the floor dazed but conscious, while Murdoc is further away, near where he was tied up earlier. 

Connor enters with his gun, going past Jack and Russ as he enters. He also goes past Mac and Riley and aims his gun at Murdoc who is further away, against a wall and on the floor but conscious. He tries to reach for his pistol but hearing Connor click his gun, so he’s ready to shoot, makes him stop.

“This is for my boy.” Connor says. Murdoc’s eyes stare at Connor as he aims his gun at Murdoc. Before Connor can fire, Mac gets up and tackles him. Mac starts punching Connor, getting some good hits in. Connor punches Mac a few times as well and then throws him against a wall. Riley grabs a coffee mug and smashes it on Connor’s head. Connor drops his gun and turns around to face Riley. She punches him two times before he grabs her and throws her towards Mac. With both of them on the floor and pinned against a wall, Connor picks up his gun and aims it at them.

“You’ll should have just handed him over. Now, you’ll die first. I hope he was worth it.” Connor says. 

Mac gets in front of Riley, with his back facing Connor, so he can shield her from Connor’s gun. He holds her in his arms and close his eyes, as does she. A shot goes off. Mac and Riley open their eyes and look at each other. They see there is no wound on them and then look at Connor. He looks down and sees a bullet wound to his ribs. He then turns to Murdoc who fires 3 more shots into his chest. Connor starts spilling blood from his mouth as he drops to his knees and then falls completely on the floor, dead as soon as he lands. Murdoc then drops his gun. Mac and Riley look at each other.

“Did Murdoc just save us ?” Riley asks.

“I guess so.” Mac replies.

“If anyone is going to kill you MacGyver, it’s gonna be me. Where would the fun be if someone else did it ?” Murdoc jokes as he heard what Mac and Riley said to each other. The couple then breathe a sigh of relief, now that the fight with Trinity was over.

30 minutes later...

A Phoenix tac team that was sent by Matty during the time when the team was fighting Trinity at the cottage, arrives and secures the area. Jack and Russ walk over towards Mac and Riley after being treated, who are talking to Matty, Bozer and Leanna on Riley’s laptop.

“Nice work. Seems Trinity is done for.” Leanna says.

“What about Agent Bale ?” Riley asks.

“We’ll be sending him to our prison blacksite. We can’t have him going to any other prison and expose us to anyone there. Also, he deserves it after what he’s done.” Matty says.

“Damn straight he does.” Bozer says. Mac, Riley, Jack and Russ turn around to see Murdoc being taken away in cuffs.

“Let’s do this again some time, MacGyver. This was fun ! Good luck on the upcoming wedding. I’ll be thinking of you two !” Murdoc shouts as he is being taken away, staring at Mac and Riley.

“Ooh, let me kill him please ? Let me use Big Baby on him. It will be over quickly !” Jack begs.

“No Jack.” Russ tells him. Jack lets out another disappointed sigh.

Later on at Mac and Riley’s place...

It was a long ride back but Mac and Riley eventually made it home. They were both beat and little bit tired. Riley heads to the kitchen and grabs two beers, giving one to Mac. They both sit down and take some sips.

“Man, what a day.” Riley says. 

“Tell me about it.” Mac replies.

“Glad that’s over and done with.” Riley says as she takes a few more sips of her beer.

“Yeah. Now, I just want to sleep.” Mac says as he has a few more sips of his beer and then puts it down on the table. Riley then puts her beer down on the table and grabs Mac’s hand.

“Well, if you still want to, I can show you how much I love you, remember ?” Riley says with a smile. Mac then remembers what Riley said way earlier in the day. She was gonna show how much she loves him when they got home after the mission, after he told her about taking her to Yellowknife Canada for their honeymoon. Mac then instantly smiles as Riley takes him with her, holding his hand as she leads him to their bedroom. 

They close the door as soon as they enter. They start kissing each other on the lips, while Mac slowly takes Riley’s jacket off. He then kisses her repeatedly on her neck while she takes his jacket and shirt off. They take each other’s clothes off slowly while kissing. When they are eventually wearing nothing, they exchange more kisses on the lips before Riley pulls back. She places her right hand on Mac’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. She moves him slowly towards the bed as her hand stays on his chest. Mac lays down on the bed, with Riley getting on top.

“How did I get so lucky meeting you, Riles ?” Mac asks. Riley looks at him in the eyes, as she lays on top of him, with her head looking down as it is near Mac’s head.

“You just so happen to be lucky when you first met me. Face it MacGyver, you’ve hit the jackpot.” Riley tells him as they smile at each other. She then place her lips onto his. Riley lets out a moan from her mouth as she kisses him repeatedly while Mac places his hands on her back, holding her. After the long fight they had today, the couple wanted to relax and with what they are doing right now, they are most definitely relaxing...

Continued in the final chapter


	6. Making Important Decisions Regarding Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Jack is gone after we saw 5x05, he will not be forgotten and will continue to live on in our fanfics and our hearts. We miss ya buddy 👍.

The sun shined throughout LA, with some of the sunlight reflecting through Mac and Riley’s bedroom window. It was the next morning and after the long battle they had with Trinity last night, the couple slept in for a good majority of the morning. Mac woke to see Riley laying next him with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped him. Mac smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead. Riley started to wake up.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Mac whispered.

“Morning.” Riley said, still half asleep and holding onto Mac.

“Can’t believe we slept in for most of the morning. It’s almost 11:00.” Mac said as he looked at his clock.

“Well, i’d say we earned it after stopping Trinity last night. Makes a nice change to sleep in for once.” Riley says. 

“And what also happened after we got home was very nice.” Mac said with a smirk on his face. Riley smirked as well. She leans her head up and looks at him.

“Indeed it was.” Riley said before kissing him on the lips.

“So, when do you think we should ask the others about them becoming the best man and maid of honour for our wedding ?” Mac asked. Riley thinks for a few seconds before she answers him.

“How about today ? It seems like we have a day off because Matty hasn’t called us in at all and that’s a huge relief in my books. Today seems like the perfect day. I’ll call Leanna and ask her out for brunch. You call Bozer and Jack and invite them over.” Riley suggests.

“Sounds like a plan.” Mac replied.

“Well, i’m gonna go take a shower before I call her.” Riley said. She gets out of the bed, wearing nothing. Mac couldn’t help but stare as she walked to the door. Riley opens the door but then turns her head to look at Mac.

“Unless you want to join me...” Riley said with a smile on her face. Mac didn’t even answer or hesitate. He immediately got out of his bed in a flash and followed Riley as they both ran to the shower. A minute later, all that could be heard was the water running and the laughs coming from Mac and Riley in the shower throughout the house...

Later that day...

Mac called Bozer and Jack and invited them over for some beers and to hang out around the fire on the outside deck. Bozer and Jack entered, with Jack carrying a 6 pack case.

“Hey, Mac. I hope you got more beers in the fridge because Jack only brought one case.” Bozer said.

“Bozer, why should I be the one to provide all of the beers all the time ? Mac is the one who invited us over, so he obviously should have some beers. These ones are just here to help us get started and relax.” Jack says, pointing to the beer case he had in his hand. Mac cracks a smile.

“Yeah Boze, there’s more beers in the fridge.” Mac told him.

“Good and while i’m at it, I’m gonna make some food for us because i’m starving.” Bozer replied.

“Bozer you are a angel. Get cracking because i’m starving too.” Jack told him. While Bozer got to work and started to cook, Jack placed his beer case down but before he could open it, Mac walked over to him.

“Hey, can we talk for a second ?” Mac whispered.

“Yeah sure. What’s up ?” Jack asked. Mac takes Jack into a corner away from Bozer so he couldn’t hear them.

“So, I wanted to run something by you. It’s about who I want to be my best man.” Mac says. Jack fold his arms.

“Ok.” Jack says.

“Look, I love you like a brother and I always will but...”

“You want to ask Bozer to be your best man. Yeah, I figured that already.” Jack said, interrupting Mac before he could finish.

“Wait, you did ?” Mac asked.

“Yeah man. You and Bozer have known each other since you were kids. You two are best friends. I don’t mind you asking him to be your best man. You two are like brothers. It’s your choice, you decide.” Jack told him. 

“You’re sure that you’re ok with this ?” Mac asks him.

“Yes Mac. I’m ok with it. Bozer is the perfect guy.” Jack tells him. Mac smiles.

“Well you are right about Bozer. He is like a brother to me but I have another brother as well. You.” Mac says, pointing at Jack. Jack cracks a smile.

“Appreciate you saying that, man. I really do.” Jack says. Him and Mac then hug each other. The two then hear Bozer calling out to them. 

“Hey guys. How do you feel about having some burgers ?” Bozer asks.

“Yeah, sounds great.” Jack says. He and Mac walk over to where Bozer is. Jack grabs a beer and nods to Mac, signalling him that he should ask Bozer now to be his best man. Jack walks out to the outside deck.

“Hey Boze, there’s something I wanted to ask you. It’s very important.” Mac tells him.

“Sure Mac. What is it ?” Bozer asks while he is still cooking.

“You and me have been through a lot together. You’re family to me and I was wondering how would you feel standing next to me at the aisle... as my best man ?” Mac asks. Bozer instantly stops what he is doing and stares at Mac in shock.

“Are you asking me to be your best man ? Like, for real ?” Bozer asks.

“Yeah. I want you to be my best man. So, what do you say ?” Mac asks. Bozer instantly hugs Mac, which Mac gladly accepts. 

“Of course, man. I will happily be your best man. I promise I won’t let you down.” Bozer tells him after he lets go of Mac.

“That never crossed my mind. I look forward to what you are going to do for my bachelor party. Just one thing though.” Mac says.

“What ?” Bozer says in all excitement.

“No strippers. Riley would kill me if you hire one and I don’t want any strippers either.” Mac tells him. Bozer’s excitement fades just a bit.

“Ok, fine. But you’re the one who’s gonna have to tell Jack that.” Bozer says.

“Damn, I walked right into that one...” Mac says.

At the cafe where Riley and Leanna are having brunch...

“Ok, Riley. Spill. Why did you invite me for brunch ?” Leanna asks.

“What ? Can’t two friends hang out and have brunch together ?” Riley asks, trying to hid her true intentions but Leanna doesn’t fall for it as her eyebrows raise, staring at Riley. Riley realises she can’t win against Leanna’s stare.

“Ok, there is a reason I invited you out to brunch.” Riley admits.

“Ha, i knew it ! So, what is the reason you invited me to brunch ?” Leanna asks

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honour ?” Riley asks.

“Wait, seriously ?” Leanna asks, being surprised.

“Yeah. You and I have gotten close through the years ever since you joined Phoenix. We have bonded and worked together so many times. I trust you and I can’t think anyone else better to be by my side at the aisle. So, what do you say ?” Riley asks. Leanna smiles before she answers.

“Yes. I will happily be your maid of honour. I won’t let you down.” Leanna says.

“I know.” Riley replies, with a smile.

Later on at Mac and Riley’s place...

Riley and Leanna enter to see Mac, Bozer and Jack hanging out. Mac goes over to Riley and greets her with a kiss. Leanna goes past them, heading over to where Bozer and Jack are by the fire.

“Hey, did you ask Bozer yet ? Riley asks.

“Yeah. I talked to Jack first though. He says he’s totally fine with it. Bozer said yes to being my best man. What about you ? How did it go with Leanna ?” Mac asks.

“Yeah, it went great. She said yes to being my maid of honour. I also called my dad on the way over here. Told him about what I want to do about me being walked down the aisle. He says he’s fine with it. I just need to tell Jack about it, now.” Riley tells him. Mac nods and walks back to the fire where Jack, Bozer and Leanna are. Riley calls Jack over and he walks to her.

“Hey, Ri. What’s up ?” Jack asks.

“So, on my way over here, I called my dad. I told him that I only wanted him to walk me halfway down the aisle.” Riley tells him.

“Halfway ? Who else is gonna walk you the rest of the way ?” Jack asks. Riley stares at him, raising her eyebrows. Jack then realises what she is trying to say.

“Oh, you want me to walk you the rest of the way ?” Jack asks, pointing at himself.

“Yes, duh ! You are very special to me, Jack. You’re like a second father to me and I want you to give me away. You’re family to me and I love ya.” Riley admits. Jack smiles at her. He then places him arm around her, with Riley placing her head on his shoulder. He kisses her on her forehead.

“I would love to, Ri. Thank you for asking me.” Jack says. Riley smiles back at him. They start to walk towards the others who are around the fire, while still holding each other.

“I love ya, kiddo.” Jack tells her.

“I love you too.” Riley replies.

The end.


End file.
